


hold you tight

by milfchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, baekchen being soft, baekhyun’s a brat, jongdae is a good husband, poor baek is sick and whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfchanyeol/pseuds/milfchanyeol
Summary: baekhyun gets sick. jongdae takes good care of him.(there might be a lot of snuggling)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	hold you tight

jongdae wakes early for work, as usual, turning his alarm off before it can wake the sleeping beauty next to him. baekhyun’s asleep with his cheek mushed against his pillow, lips parted and a puddle of drool beneath them. he’s snoring softly, his long bangs fluttering when he exhales. he’s beautiful, even when he’s drooling and snoring. jongdae smiles, reaching over to pat his husband’s head. baekhyun’s just so… precious. he deserves to sleep in, since he finally has a day off. he eases himself out of bed quietly, tip-toeing to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting dressed and drying his hair. he decides he’ll make breakfast for baekhyun, who should be waking up soon. when he leaves the bedroom, baekhyun is still fast asleep, mumbling in his sleep.

baekhyun stumbles into the kitchen just as jongdae is finishing up, sleepy-eyed with ruffled hair and dried drool at the corner of his mouth. he smells _awful_ , but jongdae gives him a kiss anyways. they stay close for a while, locked in a tender embrace, until baekhyun’s stomach lets out the loudest growl jongdae has ever heard. he giggles softly, pulling away from baekhyun so he can sit him down and give him breakfast.

“you were dead to the world, baek,” he murmurs affectionately, placing the plate down in front of his husband before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “you were snoring and drooling… but you still looked so cute.”

“great,” baekhyun rolls his eyes, shoving a bite of his breakfast into his mouth. “i love that you think i’m cute when being disgusting in my sleep.”

“you’re adorable.” jongdae chuckles, leaning against the counter and watching his husband eat. “so… i know i was supposed to have today off, but they need me, honey. sooyoung is out sick and we’re gonna be really busy today. you’ll be good here by yourself, right?” he knows baekhyun will, they’re grown men who don’t need to be attached at the hip.

“yeah,” baekhyun nods, continuing to eat. “i will. ‘course i will, dae.”

“okay, baby.” he smiles fondly, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head before exiting the kitchen. he grabs his wallet and phone, shoving them into his pockets. he’s all ready to go. “i’m leaving now, baek. text me if you need anything.” 

baekhyun mumbles a good-bye, and that’s it. jongdae leaves, feeling hopeful that baekhyun won’t do anything stupid while he’s bored.

he gets back when it’s dark, hurrying inside to get out of the cold. the lights in the main room are off, the kitchen is dark too. the only light is coming from their room, a soft yellow glow against all the black. maybe baekhyun is sleeping. he sets his things down, putting his keys away before going to their bedroom. the bed is still unmade, but a fresh glass of water sits on the table beside their bed. baekhyun is nowhere to be seen… until jongdae hears _it_.

the sounds of retching meet his ears, a soft sigh leaving him when he realizes that baekhyun is in there vomiting his guts up. he hurries in after removing his coat, kneeling beside his husband and rubbing baekhyun’s back. the poor thing is trembling, crying softly because there’s nothing left in him and it hurts to cough up stomach acid. his upset tummy gurgles and he dry-heaves again, hardly aware of his loving husband beside him. finally, it stops, but baekhyun is shaky and panting. he leans against jongdae, whining. 

“oh, baekhyunnie…” jongdae murmurs, pushing baekhyun’s sweaty hair away from his face. “what happened?”

“i don’t know..” baekhyun groans, pressing his hand against his tummy. “but i feel so gross.”

“come on, sweetheart, let’s get you to bed.” he helps his husband up, guiding him back to bed and laying him down. “just relax… should i go get a bucket?”

“yeah…” baekhyun whines, rubbing his tummy. it’s still making some very unpleasant noises. 

“alright.. i’ll be back. i’m gonna give you something to calm your tummy a little when i get back, okay?” 

“fine.”

jongdae rushes around, getting a glass of water, the bucket, and the medicine. he knows baekhyun hates pepto, but it always cures both of their bellyaches when they happen. baekhyun’s on his side when he returns, one arm resting over his upset tummy. he looks so pained and pale, all sweaty and shaky. 

“hey,” jongdae coos, kneeling next to him and rubbing baekhyun’s tummy. “are you up for some medicine?”

“yeah…” baekhyun sits up, looking a bit green in the gills but at least he isn’t throwing up his guts anymore. “it’s gonna be gross…”

“you’re gonna be okay,” jongdae caresses baekhyun’s soft cheek. he helps him take some medicine, massaging his stomach when he lays down again. baekhyun groans, pushing jongdae’s hand away. 

“stop it,” he mumbles, holding jongdae’s hand gently. “that hurts a lot.”

“i’m sorry, baekkie.” jongdae kisses baekhyun’s forehead. “try to get some sleep. i’m gonna go try to make something you can eat and keep down. just holler if you need me.”

“mmh.” baekhyun closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly. 

jongdae makes a simple soup for him, letting it sit on the stove and stay warm while baekhyun sleeps. he wonders where it came from. maybe it came from _him_ , since everyone at work is getting sick. maybe it came from baekhyun’s workplace. baekhyun is still sleeping soundly, but jongdae shakes him awake after putting a bowl of soup on the table next to the bed. 

“time to eat something,” he says in explanation when baekhyun makes his little puppy whines. “you need to get something in you.”

“it smells so gross!” baekhyun whines, like an absolute child. he’s giving jongdae a run for his money as the whiniest. 

“i worked hard to make you that soup,” jongdae pouts. “you could at least have _some_.”

“fine! i’ll let you poison me more.” baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “not like i’ve been vomiting up my _guts_ , jongdae.”

“i’m trying to keep you fed, you brat!” jongdae squawks, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the soup. “say ah, baekkie.”

“ahhh,” baekhyun opens his mouth wide. his breath _reeks_ but jongdae is a good husband who will feed his poor sick spouse no matter what. 

“there. isn’t it good?” he’s pleased. baekhyun swallows, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“hmm…” he’s silent for a while. “no. it tastes like cat piss, dae.”

“god, you’re so mean.” jongdae rolls his eyes. “you’ve got one other option.”

“and that is?”

“you can have one of those round peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. like a child.”

“i’d eat that over your cat piss soup.”

jongdae ends up feeding baekhyun two sandwiches, still cold and a little solid from the freezer. baekhyun eats them very happily like the child he is. jongdae’s exhausted by the time he finally gets ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing sluggishly before checking on baekhyun. 

“i’ll be fine for the rest of the night,” his husband says. “it’s time for daedae to go to sleep. you’re so sleepy, huh? well, i feel better already.. because you took such good care of me.”

jongdae nearly _cries_. baekhyun might be a brat, but he’s such a sweetheart. he lets baekhyun snuggle with him, just because. 

they’re not very surprised when jongdae gets sick right after baekhyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything since mf JUNE  
> but i’m a college girl now i guess i sort of have a life whatever  
> please lemme know if u liked it 🥺
> 
> also YES this fic was actually originally a chanchen fic so there were a few spots where jongdae called baekhyun chanyeol bc i forgot to correct those ones i’m sorry


End file.
